hamdard
by purvi di's krutika
Summary: nothing to summarize.. my first story on ff... on my most favourite couple kavi! plz r and r


Hii everyone! Some of u knows me right? Im Krutika. Im here with a new kavi/kevi OS! Waise kal mere exams khatam huye aur main bor ho rahi hoon to socha kyun na ek OS likha jaye. Ye specially divyaa, neha aur ananya di ke liye hai and for all those who helped me to publish. So read it and enjoy

Here our kavi have feelings for each other but they didn't confess that and our duo, sachin, pankaj, shreya, arika always tease them. Dareya and Abhirika and Sachyana are married and ishyant r engaged.

One fine day in CID bureau,

All were working and completing their file work(uff! Ye kitna boring kaam hai)

But one boy was just lost in his own world or rather he was lost in someones's beauty.

Boy2: kavin.. No response

Boy2: kavinnn.. again no response

Boy 2(shaking him): kavin.. kaha kho gaya tu

Kavin: kuch nahi yaar dushyant.. kuch soch raha tha

Dush: purvi ke bare mein

Kavin( while changing the topic): tu.. tu kuch bol raha tha

Dush: ha.. mein ye bol raha tha ki main aaj tere saath nahi aane wala ghar pe

Kavin: kyu?

Dush(little blushing): wo kya hain na mein aaj ishita ke saath daye par ja raha hu

Kavin: ok tu jaa mujhe to aise hi har baar akele jana padhta hai

Dush: kavin tub hi soch le jaldi purvi ko apni feelings bata de varna kahi wo tere haath se na nikal jaye

And dushyant went.

Kavin's POV: dushyant sahi bol raha hai agar main purvi ko apni dil ki bat nahi kahunga to main kahin use hamesha ke liye na kho du

Soon there was a case reported. So Abhijeet, Kavin, and Purvi went for investigation.

On the crime scene..

Abhi: aapne kisi ko dekha hain yaha se bhagte hue

Man: haan ek aadmi ko dekha to sahi maine

Abhi: great! To plz aap kya uska sketch banva dejiye

Abhi: kavin purvi tu dono jao zara ghar check karo

Kavi: sir!

Inside the house…

Kavin was searching the hall and purvi in bedroom. She was going to kitchen. There was some water on the floor and she slipped on the water( purvi di sambhalke!).

She was about to fall when kavin held her( very good kavin bro)

Kavin's both hands are on purvi's waist and purvi's hand on kavin's chest(hayy! Kitne cute lagte hai dono)

There's a cute eyelock between them..

Suddenly abhijeet comes..

Abhi: ahem.. ahem

They both come out of the eyelock.

The case was simple so it was solved till afternoon.

So everybody went to the canteen to have lunch.

Only our kevi were persent in bureau (actually purvi di bohot busy hai apne computer mein aur kavin bro ko unse baat karni hai)

Kavin: purvi

Purvi: hmmm

Kavin: kya mein tumse kuch bol sakta hoon

Purvi: haan boliye na sir, kya baat hai

Kavin: kya hum aaj coffee peene ja sakte hai. Mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai

Purvi: haan chalega

Kavin: Ok to mein tumhe 7:00pm ko lene aunga

Purvi: ok

On 7:00pm kavin went to purvi's house. He is looking so cool in his white t-shirt and black blazer and blue jeans, any girl would fall for him.

He knocked the door..

Purvi opens it. She is looking so pretty in her purple colour one piece with her hairs open and light make up (she is the best in the world, right?)

Our kavin bro is lost in her beauty…

Purvi: sir… sir

Kavin: haan.. haan chale?

Purvi: chaliye

In the coffe shop..

A table for two is booked

Kavin and purvi went and sat there..

Purvi: sir aap mujhse kuch kehna chahte the

Kavin: haan… wo mein… tumse (interrupted by waiter)

Waiter: sir aap kya lenge?

Kavin: wait a minute.. purvi tum kya logi?

Purvi: capuchino chalega

Kavin: ok do capuchino plz

Waiter: ok sir

Kavin: ab koi nahi ayega

Purvi: sir aap kuch bol rahe the

Kavin: main tumse ye bol raha tha (taking a pause) purvi main

(waiter again interrupted them. Uff! Jab important baat bolni hoti hain tab hi aa jaye hai)

Waiter: sir aapki coffee

Kavin: kya hai bar bar aa jate ho

Waiter: sir aapki coffee (and he went. Kavin bro chill)

Kavin (standing up): may I have ur attention plz. Main apse kuch confess karna chahta hoon

(kavin sat down on his knees while facing purvi)

Purvi: sir.. aap.. aap kya kar rahein hai

Kavin: purvi jabse maine tumhe dekha hai mere khayalon mein khwabon mein bas tum hi tum nazar ati ho. Tumhare alawa kisi aur ke bare mein main kabhi soch bhi nahi sakta. Purvi I love u! (with a ring in his hand)

Purvi (tears form in her eyes): I love u too sir!

Pal.. do pal ki kyun hai zindagi  
Iss pyaar ko hai sadiyan kaafi nahi  
Toh khuda se maang loon  
Mohallat main ek nai  
Rehanaa hai bas yahaan  
Ab door tujhse jana nahi...  
Jo tu mera humdard hai  
Jo tu mera humdard hai  
Suhaana har dard hai  
Jo tu mera humdard hai

Teri muskuraahate hain taakat meri  
Mujhko enhi se ummid mili  
Chaahe kare koi sitam ye jahaan  
Enmein hi hai sadaa hifaajat meri  
Zindagaani badi khoobsurat hui  
Jannat ab aur kya hogi kahin  
Jo tu mera hamdard hai  
Jo tu mera hamdard hai  
Suhaana har dard hai  
Jo tu mera hamdard hai

Teri dhadkanon se hai zindagi meri  
Khwaahisein teri ab duaayein meri  
Kitna anokha bandhan hai ye  
Teri meri jaan jo ek hui  
Lautunga yahaan tere paas mein haan  
Vaada hai mera, mar bhi jaaun kahin  
Jo tu mera hamdard hai  
Jo tu mera hamdard hai  
Suhaana har dard hai  
Jo tu mera hamdard hai

Kavin: purvi now no sir only kavin

Purvi: ok sir oops sorry kavin

And they hugf each other. Others in the coffee shop claps.

And now our kavi are together yeah!

Haash! Ho gaya ye os… how was it? Plz tell me? My first os pata nahi kaisa tha agar pasand aya ho aur pasand nahi aya ho plz let me know through your precious reviews. Review karne se pehle mat jana samjhe*puppy eyes*

Tckr

Krutika


End file.
